Sforzend High School Ch 1
by Ringo-chan
Summary: Cast of Violinist of Hameln goes to highschool....
1. Sforzend High Chapter 1

Sforzend High  
Chapter 1  
By: Ringo-chan  
  
Violinist of Hameln does not belong to me... it belongs to Watanabe-sensei  
Please don't sue me, I don't have any money... I could pay in drawings  
I suppose........  
  
PS: this is my first VoH fic... please R&R  
  
  
  
Early morning comes to the city of Sforzend, and the dawn shines  
upon sleeping teenagers, their first day of high school. Hamel's thin,  
lanky body and touseled blonde head are sprawled upon his bed, he is   
lucky to even still be ON it, the horn almost obscured by his hair, he   
is drooling on his pillow. The alarm goes off "EEEN EEEN EEEN!", Hamel  
rolls over and crushes the alarm clock and drifts back into slumber.   
  
Meanwhile, elsewhere, Lute is bouncing around the room, brushing his hair  
getting ready for his first day of class since he had been freed from the  
grips of the evil Hell King Bass. His genki bouncing brings him to his  
less excited, still asleep, sister. Knocking on her door and bouncing  
into her room, shouting: "Flute! Flute-chan! Time to get up, its our first  
day of school!! Aren't you excited?! Why aren't you up yet?! We've got  
2 hours before class starts!!!" Flute sits up and glares at her older   
brother, and she knows the only way to get him out of her room is to get  
up and pretend to get ready for class. Flute sighs and begins to put her long,  
brownish-red hair into those braidy things.  
  
At about 7:30, there is a knock at Hamel's room door, from behind it  
comes the call of his mother, Pandora: "Hamel, honey, time to get up! your sister  
is already to go and Raiel should be here any minute!!! You're not even up! School  
starts in half an hour! Now get up!" Hamel grumbles and gets up, putting on black  
jeans and a black shirt that were laying crupled on the floor, and his black hat   
to hide his horn. He groggily steps out of his room, and is suddenly glomped by  
a green shirted blonde mass. "Ha-chan!!!" Raiel yells, "Good morning! Have you eaten?  
are you ready to go?! Aren't you excited about school? where's Sizer, is she going to school too?"   
Hamel grunts and removes Raiel from him, and walks into the kitchen, grabbing a pop tart   
and a coke. Pandora turns around in the kitchen and says to Raiel, "would you like   
something to eat, Raiel?I made it myself!" She holds out a pot of something   
that looks like it might be poisened. Raiel looks a bit scared and shakily  
says "ah.. no thanks Pandora-san... I already had breakfast." And Raeil   
drags Hamel out of his house, and they start the walk to school.  
  
Lute and Flute were sitting down to breakfast with their mother, Horn, and  
discussing the possibilities for the day. "Well," Horn said, "Don't expect too much  
homework today, it is only the first day. What are you two taking again?" Lute smiled  
and genkily answered "English, History, Magick, Phsyics, PE, and Drama!" Flute quietly  
answered "English, history, health, PE, study hall, and psychology." Horn looked very  
pleased with her children's answers and wished them luck as the two started their walk  
to school.  
  
7:45 AM, Lute and Flute are standing next to eachother, comparing schedules. Both have  
first period history. Flute sees Hamel and Raeil and calls them over, and see that all four have  
first period history together in the same room. They all decide to walk to class together. None  
could have expected the suprise that awaited them. As they walked in, first Hamel, then Raiel,   
Flute and lastly Lute, they all noticed who sat around the room. There was Coro Net sitting in   
the middle, Clary Net sitting in the front, Vocal sitting in the back looking a bit psycho,   
Drum sitting next to Vocal in his football uniform, Sizer sitting in the middle, and several  
other students scattered around. However, the biggest surprise was the teacher. In front of the  
board stood a model skeleton, obviosly borrowed from the biology department, and in it's hand,   
was the head of Bass. Hamel, Raiel and Flute all sweatdropped, and Lute screamed and ran from the  
room towards the bathroom, zipping past hall-master Guitar on the way who shouted something  
about "where is your hall pass?!", Lute locked himself into a stall babbling.  
  
To Be Continued...  
  
~Notes~  
1. Things will get more interesting, no worries!  
2. Poor Lute!!! :sniffle: 


	2. Sforzend High Chapter 2

Sforzend High 

Chapter 2

by Ringo-chan

~*Violinist of Hameln doesn't belong to me... it belongs to Watanabe-sensei. Please don't sue me, I don't have any money. Also, don't take without permission, just ask!! LadyRingo@hotmail.com. Also, this is my first VoH fanfic, so please R&R. Domo arigatou gozaimasu*~

From the back of the clasroom came Drum's ruckus laughter: "HA HA! What's the matter with the little dweep?! Looked like he'd seen a ghost or somethin'! BWAHAHAHAA!!!" Drum then proceeded to fall out of his chair laughing.

Rather loudly came a demand from the short blonde, Coro Nett, "Hamel, my love! Come sit by me!" Flute looked a bit irate and Coro stuck her tongue out at her. Hamel sweatdropped, not knowing what to do. He sat next to Coro, and Flute sat on the other side of him. Little did Hamel know what he had started...

Meanwhile, Lute sat in a bathroom stall, rocking back and forth, looking utterly distraught and mumbling. He silently wondered if Bass was going to try to repossess him. But then he remembered that he could defeat the entire mazoku army, and the only reason why he had lost to Bass to begin with was that Bass's head had somehow survived the body being blown to smitherines, and that Lute had tired himself out. Slowly, Lute got to his feet and stepped out of his stall. Walking to the mirror, he saw his face was red and tearstained, and his blue hair was in complete disarray. He turned on the faucet and went to work making himself presentable for class.

Back in history, Bass was lecturing..."... and so, our successor to the Great Evil King Chestra, completely destroyed the town of Ansem, leaving but one survivor, his best freind Raiel..." Hamel was looking very uncomfortable. Not only from the mention of his painful past, but the looks that Flute and Coro were exchanging, and the glances that Coro's older brother Clary were giving him. Suddenly, the door opened, and in walked a very nervous looking Lute. Lute looked at the ground and slowly apologized to Professor Bass, and looked for a seat. The only one available was behind Flute, which wasn't bad, but it was situated between Drum and Vocal, which was bad. Lute gulped and sat down.

Drum and Vocal exchanged glances. It isn't often we see a truce between football player and goth, however, there was one. Vocal dropped his pen in the direction of Lute, and Lute, being the sweet boy he is, leaned over to pick it up for Vocal. Drum, then, tipped Lute's chair and Lute went crashing to the ground. The class turned around to see Lute spiral eyed on the ground, knocked unconsious, Drum gaffawing, and Vocal snickering.

Flute jumped up and knelt at her brother's side. Hamel looked relieved at the reprieve. The class circled around Flute and Lute, Raiel stood next to Sizer and nosebled, and was lying, twitching, on the ground. Meanwhile, Flute tried to rouse her knocked out brother, "Onii-chan! Brother! are you okay?! Wake up Lute!!!" And from the front of the classroom, in the hand of a skeleton borrowed from the biology department, came the evil grin of Professor Bass.

To Be Continued........

~*Notes*~

1. Okay, so I am mixing anime and manga... deal with it!

2. Lute is also sposed to be dead... but its my world and I love Lute!!! ::huggles Lute::

3. Now... there are two ways that I can go with this... how appropriate.. "the two ways are yours..." Thank you Mother Pandora! :sigh:

4. Please R&R, flames welcome, I have a fire extinguisher ^_^ 


	3. Sforzend High Chapter 3

Sforzend High Chapter 3

by: Ringo-chan

~*Violinist of Hameln doesn't belong to me. I wish it did, then again, I wish alot of things. Please don't sue me. I am not getting any money for this, I swear! oh yeah, do me a favor and read and respond to this, if not thru fanfiction.net, then email me at ladyringo@hotmail.com, you help me make this better. ^_^*~

With Lute still down on the ground, passed out, Hamel's brain was ticking away at the possibilities to use the situation to get personal gain. With the whole class worridly circled around Lute, there wasn't much space to think, let alone DO anything. It was then that the brilliant light of enlightenment shined upon Hamel, and he grinned.

"Okay Folks! Back up! Give Flute and Lute some room here! Everyone form a line over here!!!" shouted Hamel as he herded the class away from the brother and sister, and into a line. 

Flute looked up at Hamel, and was all sparkly eyed with gratitude at his thoughtfulness, "Oh Hamel... than---" Hamel interupted "Okay kids, payment to watch Flute work is... 5 bucks!" Hamel grinned maniacly, the class sweatdropped and Flute twitched and beat him over the head with her giant cross.

Now, both Lute and Hamel lay on the floor unconsious. However, Hamel was ignored by Flute, who was angrily attempting to wake up her brother, still. Hamel was, however, getting attention from a certain blonde girl. Coro had strewn herself over him, attempting to wake him up and begging him to stay alive for her. At the same time, she was throwing insults at Flute for being so violent to -her- Hamel.

Bass watched the scene with some interest. Even more so when Hamel had been knocked out. He was in great need of a new body to take possession of, because this borrowed skeleton just wasn't cutting it. He would have scratched his beard if he had hands, however, he doesn't so we'll just go with it. "Hmm..." he thought "retake Lute... or take the Lord Successor... I better make up my mind soon... " 

Suddenly, Bass' head was bowled across the floor and landed next to Hamel, just barely touching Hamel's hand. There was a flash of bright light and Hamel stood up, his eyes dead, holding the head of Bass.

Everything just stopped. Lute, who had just woken up, saw everything occur and fainted again. Everyone just stood there, open mouthed, unsure of what to do. Flute and Coronet fainted. Drum gafawwed because he was too dumb to do much else. Raiel blinked alot. Clary looked at his sisters fallen body, but was unable to shake the shock. And Sizer, well... Sizer just stood there, looking angry, and finally, glaringly spoke "Okay that's it Bass, we're gonna have to go to the principle about this..."

Down the hall, Hall Monitor Guitar strode past a large portrait of a box with a cross shaped keyhole in it. Under the portrait, engraved in gold, was carved the word "Principle".

To Be Continued........

~* Notes *~

1. I hope I wrote better on this one, they seem to get better each time... I'm new to fanfic writing... ^_^

2. Bass taking Lute had already been done! ::Evil grin::

3. I don't really know what I am gonna do next, I have a basic idea, but it might take a while for me to get it down. That, and my dad's home, so getting the computer is sometimes rather hard. ::grumbles::

4. Read and Respond!!!! Please?!


	4. Sforzend High Chapter 4

Sforzend High Chapter 4  
  
~*Violinist of Hameln doesn't belong to me. I am not getting any money out of this. If you do chose to sue me, you won't get much, because my parents now control my money because I spent too much on anime. And you should see my mom handle MCI people, you won't win. *~  
  
Please Read and Respond! You help me make this better!  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Now, Sizer, there's no reason to take this to the principle." The double voice of Hamel and Bass spoke, "At least, not yet!"  
  
Bass got the same look that one's father gets when he has attained a new toy, like a truck or a video game. A look that warns you that he is going to push things to the limits before he even gets control over it, or has even read the instructions. That crazed glint in the eye, the drooling grin, and the fast motions and lack of sense in his words.  
  
When facing a new toy, your father never slows down, and neither did Bass at this point. His new toy was Hamel, and he was going to take him for a test drive! Rapidly, Hamel started turning mazoku, bursting from his black shirt and pants, and was left standing in his boxers, that where white with pink hearts. Bass and the class sweatdropped at the site of those. However, the transformation was not quite complete, only one wing was out, one horn was about 2 feet longer than the other, and only one arm was demonized, and that arm was digging it's clawed fingers into Bass' head. Bass grimaced and struggled for control over his new body. The claws relaxed slightly and things started to equal out, but this delicate balance could be destroyed by one misstep. Bass sweatdropped and managed to croak out "Does anyone have the instruction manual to this thing?"  
  
The class fell over and twitched.  
  
The bell rang to go to the next class. Sizer moved to block the classroom door. "No one is leaving this classroom until we get this settled and my brother forced from this... this... head!" No one was about to move against her.  
  
And no one did.  
  
An hour later, Sizer still stood gaurd at the door, and Bass was showing off the new tricks he'd learned with Hamel. "Okay guys, I think I can get this right..." Bass and mazoku Hamel stood on top of the professors desk. Papers and pens had been strewn on the floor around it, and there were some deep gashes from prior mistakes. Suddenly, Hamel leaped into the air, carrying Bass' head, and flew to the top of the classroom, and swooped down to just barely touch the hairs on Lute's head. Lute shivered. Hamel then did a triple flip and landed gracefully on the ground. The head of Bass grinned and shouted "Yes! I got it! Finally!" A few in the class clapped including Coronet who watched Hamel with an entranced look, a few sweatdropped, and Flute, Lute, and Trom didn't even look up from their card game.  
  
Clary Nett was not amused. His eyes narrowed at Bass/Hamel, and he thought of something he could do to speed up the process of getting this doofus to the principle's office, so he could get to his other classes, he was missing PE and drama for heaven's sake!. Clary entwined his long blonde hair around his finger and thought. Then, his face lit up, and he walked over to Sizer who was still standing gaurd at the door. Sizer got into a more defensive stance, thinking Clary was going to try to break out. Clary knelt over and whispered something in Sizer's ear, her face lit up, and she let him out of the classroom.  
  
Sizer then called over Raiel, Lute, Flute, Coronet and Trom. They formed a huddle and things were whispered back and forth, occasionaly a head would peep up and look around suspiciusly for people trying to overhear.  
  
Drum and Vocal both watched the scene with some interest. Between Bass doing tricks with Hamel, Clary leaving the room, and this suspicious huddle, they weren't sure what was going on. This was making them angry. Drum started pacing and growling, tearing little holes in the bottom of his football jersey. Vocal started drawing little pictures of his classmates and professor being killed in nasty ways, and whispering and scratching the words "kill 'em all" over and over and over again.  
  
A redheaded girl noticed what Vocal was doing, and decided to write a note to the school, it read  
"Dear Sforzend High, to whome it may concern, I would like to report that Vocal is drawing pictures of his classmates and professor being killed and writing and saying the words "kill 'em all" over and over again. I think he may lash out violently to the class, and may possibly blow up the school. Please take care of this, I am scared!  
Thank you,   
Viola"  
  
She then stood up and went to the window, and attracted a carrier pigeon with some sunflower seeds from her pocket. She tied the note to the pigeon's leg, and sent it off to the school's office. Two minutes later, a police force threw the door open, throwing Sizer into Raiel's arms, and Raiel fell over nose bleeding. The police picked up what Vocal was drawing. "You were drawing these things?" Said the police man in charge of the squad. Vocal just nodded affirmative. "Okay boys, let's get him down to the station, he is mentally unstable and possibly violent." The squad of 5 officers lept on top of Vocal, got him shackled, and dragged him off down the hall. The whole time they were there, the other students kept trying to get the attention of the cops and tell him about what Bass had done. They didn't even hear the other students.   
  
As the cops rushed out, Clary ran in, carrying a black bag, that had something in it. "What on earth was that all about?!?!" Trom just shrugged and commented "Vocal." Clary nodded, and motioned for the group to huddle around him and his bag o' goodies. Across the room, away from the attention of everything, the redheaded Viola sat down with her book and awaited the chance to be let out of class, a small smirk on her face.  
  
Bass was very confused as to what just happened. The police force just showing up randomly had unnerved him, and he was starting to have trouble controlling Hamel's body, and finally just allowed it to go back to human form. Bass was tired from all the work with Hamel and leaned back in his chair, snoozing.  
  
Three figures, a tall one, a medium one, and a short one, approached the professor, each carrying an object. Three figures stood back, two tall, one short, stood back watching. Sizer still gaurded the door. Clary summoned a magic circle around the professor, hoping that it would help the three do their job. Flute looked on worriedly as her brother, Raiel and Trom approached the professor. Lute pulled out some of the duct tape he was carrying, and nervously went to tie down Hamel's arms to the chair. Raiel went to use the rope he was carrying to do preliminary tyeing down, to give Lute a chance to get the duct tape on before Bass woke up, and he was silently praying that Clary's magic circle helped to keep Bass immoble for at least 2 minutes so they could quickly get Bass/Hamel tied down.  
  
Raiel reached over and wrapped the rope around Hamel's body, as Lute hurriedly tied down Hamel's arms with duct tape. Bass woke up and tried desperatly to move and keep them from tying him down. But he couldn't. Clary's magic circle held true, but how long could it hold on? Bass started yelling and shouting. Lute reached over and duct taped both mouths shut. Raiel finished tying, and Lute wrapped the tape around the body and chair, making Bass, Hamel and the chair one. One finished, Clary took down the magical circle. Bass made Hamel turn mazoku, but it didn't make a difference because nothing is stronger then duct tape, not even a mazoku.  
  
Sizer and Raiel picked up the chair, and the whole class followed them out into the hall, walking towards the principal's office. The only thing standing between them and the office was Hall Monitor Guitar. Unfortunatly, Guitar wasn't much good against a whole crowd of people, and was trampled under the feet of the class. Hey lay bruised and bloody on the floor, mumbling something about hall passes. Sizer, Raiel, Trom, Flute, Lute, Clary and Bass/Hamel walked into the office, the rest of the class was to stay outside, due to lack of room. Sizer and Raiel put down professor Bass, and looked for the secretary.   
  
The secretary was bent under her desk, looking for her pencil. She was a plump woman, with dark brown hair. She tried to stand up when she heard all the ruckus, and bumped her head on the desk. "Ouch!!!!... gah! who's there?" She pulled herself out from under the table to face the group of seven, one of which was covered in rope and tape. Sizer and Clary glared at the woman and simutaniously "We want to see the principle. Now." The woman looked rather frightened, and shook her head negative. "I'm sorry kids, but you can't see the principle! No one can see the principle! Maybe I can help you? My name is Spitvalve, and I handle most of the problems here." Eyebrows were lifted at the name, and Spitvalve shook her head and resignedly said "Yeah, I know it's not a very good name. Anyways, you can't see the principal."   
  
Sizer and Clary exchanged a glance and ran towards the door labled "Principal". They burst in, and the room was empty. However, they sweatdropped at what else they saw.  
  
Meanwhile, Vocal and a detective were in a small room with only one overhead light. The detective leaned forward and looked at Vocal, who only glanced back at the man. "So," said the detective, "Do you consider yourself evil?" Vocal just laughed and licked his lips, replying "No, I am not evil... I'm just misunderstood!" Vocal then reached out and killed the detective with his bare hands, strangling him to death, laughed and said ".. oh wait.. nevermind.. I guess I'm just evil...."  
  
  
To Be Continued...  
  
  
  
~notes~  
1. Whee! This chapter was fun!  
  
2. My dad got a new toy, this was my inspiration for Bass' actions. ^_^  
  
3. Things are getting interesting, ne?  
  
4. Read and Respond, please!!!! 


End file.
